


Soft Jade: Feelings

by Superbechloebrittanacorp



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck is a good bro, Confident Cat Valentine, Dating, F/F, Friendship, Heathers: The Musical References, Soft Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbechloebrittanacorp/pseuds/Superbechloebrittanacorp
Summary: Jade finally acts on her feelings for Cat.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Soft Jade: Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I got a lot of positive feedback on the first Cat/Jade story I posted, so this is a continuation of that.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I do NOT own Victorious, or the characters in it.
> 
> P.S. I will update my Beronica fic after finals, this was already written!!

So, why are we all here?” Andre asked. Currently Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Tori were all gathered in Becks’s RV.

“Jade said she needed our help,” Beck gestured to Jade who was standing next to him.

“With what? Also, where’s Cat?” Tori asked.

Jade sighed, “That’s what I need help with.”

She began pacing back and forth, leaving Doc Marten shaped imprints in the red carpet of Beck’s RV.

“You need help with Cat?” Robbie questioned.

Jade sent him a glare and sighed, “Yes. I need help with Cat.” She stopped next to Beck, in front of the couch where the other three were seated looking up at her. Beck gave her an encouraging smile. “Look, this is kind of hard for me, of all people to admit, but I really like Cat, okay? And, ugh. God I hate this…” Jade groaned, “I need help asking her out and figuring out where to take her on a date.”

Tori, Robbie, and Andre stared at Jade as the room filled with silence. All of a sudden, Robbie and Andre bursted out with laughter.

Jade began fuming with anger and confusion, “What? What is so funny, you idiots?”

“Nothing,” Robbie cackled, “Just fact that you thought we didn’t know,” he choked out through chuckles.

“It’s so obvious, Jade. So, so painfully obvious,” Andre cried clutching his stomach and doubling over into Robbie.

“Well, I didn’t know,” Tori spoke up.

“Yeah, we know Tori. You need to start paying more attention to these things,” Beck replied. Tori frowned in response.

“Look, regardless of whether you knew or not, I need help. I need a really good plan to ask Cat out on a date with me tomorrow night,” Jade explained, cutting through the boys’ laugher and Tori’s obliviousness.

“I could sing her a song from you,” Tori suggested with a smug smirk.

“No. Absolutely not,” Jade deadpanned.

“Yeah, how would you singing a song to Cat for Jade work? Jade could just sing one herself,” Robbie said.

Jade threw her head back in frustration. She didn’t know what she was expecting, asking all of these people how to ask out Cat.

“What about a skit in Sikowitz’s class?” Robbie suggested.

“What kind of skit?” Jade pushed.

“Maybe you could do a skit like Romeo and Juliet or something like a scene from The Notebook, you know? Something obviously romantic, and then after class is over, you could ask Cat to go out with you tomorrow night.”

“I guess that could work… any other ideas?” Jade asked.

“We could write a song for her that you could sing? Instead of Tori singing it,” Andre said. Tori sent him a glare that he ignored. “You could tell me how you feel, I turn it into a song, you could sing it in music class tomorrow, and then BAM, you’ve got yourself a date with Little Red,” Andre smiled, proud of his plan.

Tori began to suggest something else when Beck cut her off, “Jade?”

“Yes?” Jade answered sarcastically.

Beck rolled his eyes at her antics, “Have you ever thought of maybe just telling Cat how you feel?”

Jade thought about it for a moment. She turned and observed the others faces before she turned back to Beck and explained, “That wouldn’t work.”

“Why not?” Robbie asked. “Cat loves when things are just outright simple.”

“Plus, it’s pretty obvious she likes you back,” Andre smiled.

Jade sighed and dropped down beside the couch, taking a seat on the carpeted floor. She took a minute to think about the suggestion thrown her way. “Okay, so, let’s say I just tell Cat how I feel tomorrow, and it goes well. What do I do for a date?”

“You could go to Karaoke-Dokie? Or some place that she really likes,” Tori suggested quietly and avoided eye contact with Jade.

“I thought about that already. So, I guess it’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had, Vega. However, I can’t really talk to her somewhere as loud as Karaoke-Dokie,” Jade said.

“Another crazy idea here,” Beck said as he held his hand up, indicating he had something to say. Jade looked over to him.

“Well, spit it out,” Jade quipped.

“Maybe just do a date at home. Cat really enjoys quality time with people. Watch one of your favorite movies and make dinner. Play a card game or a board game and just hang out,” Beck shrugged.

“You know, I think you’re right,” Jade agreed.

Everyone was shocked by Jades willingness to agree with him so easily, but they were glad she had a plan.

“Meeting adjourned, people,” Robbie exclaimed as he shot up out of his seat. The rest of the group dispersed, and Beck collapsed into his bed, happy his friend had finally figured things out.

…

The next morning at school, Jade found Cat standing by her locker, humming a song from Heathers: The Musical.

“Heathers?” Jade asked as she walked up to Cat’s locker.

“Oh hi, Jade! Yeah, I really like Seventeen,” Cat smiled.

“I do too. I’m a bigger fan of Meant to Be Yours, but Seventeen is pretty good too,” Jade said. Cat giggled in return, which brought a smile to Jade’s face.

“Hey, Cat?” Jade asked quietly.

“What-y?” Cat said. She was a little skeptical. Jade never got quiet or shy around anybody.

“Maybe tonight, you would want to come watch a bootleg of Heathers at my house? My parents are going to be gone and I actually found one that had Ryan McCartan in it,” Jade rambled as she avoided eye contact with the redheaded girl.

“I’d love to! Are Andre and Robbie coming?” Cat exclaimed with an excited hop.

Jade internally groaned at the fact that she didn’t get her point across. “No. I was thinking maybe it could be just you and I?” Jade almost asked instead of explaining herself.

Cat tilted her head like a little puppy, and Jade felt herself melt at the sight.

“So, you wanna watch Heathers at your house, just me and you, with your parents gone?” Cat tried to clear up.

Jade blushed a bit under Cat’s intense stare.

“Yes. Yeah. I mean, if that’s cool with you or whatever,” Jade stumbled, turning a shade redder.

Cat smirked and looked up at Jade’s green eyes. She stared for a moment before saying, “Sounds like a date, Jade-y,” she kissed Jades cheek before skipping away to her next class.

Jade felt her face somehow heat up even more than before as she reached her hand up to touch the cheek that Cat’s lips had just brushed.

“Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Jade murmered as she took off down the hallway. She had a date to prepare for tonight.


End file.
